


Children of the Candy Corn

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers Brothering, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, Gift Fic, Halloween, Weechesters, mentions of John Winchester - Freeform, platonic brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Sam's affinity for candy corn gives Dean an idea.





	Children of the Candy Corn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts).

> Written as a gift for Milana. To you with much love, bb!
> 
> Inspired by:  
[Unicorn Pooping Candy Corn](https://imgur.com/a/OQ6Ec8Q)

“Remember, not a word to dad about tonight.” Dean held the door open for Sam, dressed as his hero, Cooler, from _Pound Puppies_ fame.

“I _know_, Dean. You told me a thousand times!” Sam trooped in, sliding his now quite worn pillowcase full of candy behind him. They sat down in the kitchenette, complete disregard for making the mac ’n cheese that John had planned for them in favor of dumping their joint haul all over the old, peeling Formica table.

Eager to dive in rather than measure out and swap favorites, Sam quickly squirreled away the small packets of candy corns and Dean didn’t even bother to fight him on it. That wasn’t real candy, anyway, as far as he was concerned.

He watched as Sammy lined up rows of candy corns, then ate the white tips of each piece in a row before he started working on the orange middle sections. Five years old and not the least bit interested in the chocolates before him, his little brother was methodical, contemplative, enjoying himself – and Dean wasn’t about to stop the sugar rush that was going to hit him soon.

“You know where those come from, right?” Dean gave Sam a know-it-all smirk as he ripped into a Snickers bar. A _full size_ bar – they’d hit the right neighborhood for once. He’d been concerned about the very long walk to get there and back, but Sam was so happy to be wearing a real costume, he never complained. Dean took a large bite and chewed enthusiastically as Sam furrowed his brow and stopped being precise about eating just the one colored section from the piece of candy in his hand.

Being a big brother was _awesome_. Sam looked up to him, trusted him, but being a big brother came with the fundamental right to teasing. Halloween was for treats, sure – but also for _tricks_. Dean excelled in that. He needed to teach Sammy, show him the ropes, but also keep him on his toes. Dad expected that – but Dean, Dean _enjoyed_ that.

Taking another bite of his candy bar, he motioned to the neat little row of candies in front of Sam. Sam looked up at Dean, his earnest face inquisitive as he placed the candy corn back onto the table, lined up evenly with the others. Cocking his head to the side, he shook his head.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. See, that’s what I’m here for! To teach you when you’re about to make a big mistake.” Dean grinned, and reached out to pluck the partially eaten candy from the line-up. Sam huffed, narrowing his eyes as Dean eye-balled it and rolled it between his fingers.

“Dean. _Dean_.” Sam reached out to take the candy back, pouting as Dean snatched another one from a line that hadn’t even had the white tips bitten off yet.

“Little brother, you don’t wanna be eating poop, now, do you?” Dean held his breath, waiting to see if Sam would fall for it. He was five years old, but the smartest kid Dean knew. He might not be so easily baited.

Sam stopped waving his arms around as he tried to get the candy back from Dean. His mouth fell open, eyes growing wide in surprise. He glanced down at his lines of sugary sweetness and back to Dean.

“Poop?” Sam whispered it softly, the unimaginable question clear in his response.

“Yep. Unicorn poop.” Dean dropped the two candy corns in his hands back to the table, made a disgusted face, then went and washed his hands in the kitchen sink, observing Sam’s reaction.

Sam sucked in his lower lip, biting it, as he looked again at his favorite candy. His young mind processed quickly: Dean didn’t like candy corn, so he wouldn’t be lying to try and steal them. But unicorns weren’t _real_. Therefore unicorn poop couldn’t be real. Aha!

Screwing up his face, he answered, “Nuh-uh! Unicorns aren’t real, Dean!”

_Sucker._ “See? That’s where you’re wrong, little brother. Unicorns are just as real as Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny.” Dean resumed eating his own candy bar, settling back down at the table. More than he loved teasing Sam, he loved watching him work out problems in his mind. The kid was damn clever.

“How come we never see one?” Sam pursed his lips.

Dean grinned again. “You ever see Santa? Or Peter Cottontail? They turn invisible when they see people approach.”

Sam wriggled in his seat. “What do they eat?” His voice was snippy, and his ears were staring to turn that shade of pink Dean knew meant he was getting to him.

_Too easy._ “Corn, duh. They eat the corn, and poop out candy corn.” Dean could practically see the wheels turning in Sam’s head.

“Other animals eat corn too. And that’s not candy.” Sam was certain now that Dean was teasing him.

“Yeah, but those animals aren’t magical. Unicorns are made of magic, Sam. That’s why their poop is all brightly colored and sugary. It’s turned into candy by magic!”

“Magic?” A pause, and Sam frowned. They weren’t supposed to talk about things like that. Magic was a no-no word. Very solemnly, Sam whispered, “Dean. Dad said-”

_Dammit._ Too much walking tonight should have tired Sam out, but the intake of sugar was riding his exhaustion, and a tantrum level of crankiness was fast approaching; Dean could recognize the signs. Time to turn this lighthearted and get Sam tucked in.

“I know what Dad said, Sam. Sheesh, I was just funning you.” He finished his candy bar as Sam picked up a candy corn and ate the whole piece, then finished his row off just the same. Dean felt bad for turning their banter into something not so happy after a fun night.

“Hey Sammy, wanna watch Charlie Brown? I got the VHS tape from the library last Friday.”

“You went to the library? For me?” Sam’s dimples lit up his face as he got up from the table and ran over to the VCR. Hopefully the thing still worked, Dean hadn’t tried it yet.

“For both of us, buddy. After Charlie Brown, we can watch The Worst Witch.” Dean got up to follow Sam, bringing over a handful of candy to share. They curled up on the lumpy, odd-smelling couch to settle in, candy wrapper noises mixing in with the audio from the TV.

After watching Charlie Brown, twice, they watched Mildred Hubble try to succeed at Miss Cackle’s International Academy for Witches. About halfway through the movie, Dean could hear occasional light snoring coming from Sam. _Time for bed_.

Dean scooped him up from the couch and carried him off to their shared sleeping bag, on top of a pile of blankets for padding. No real beds in this squatter’s home, but at least there were no cracked windows to let in the cool autumn air.

“D’n, where d’ya think candy corns really come from?” Sammy was drowsy, slurring his speech and fighting sleep.

“Aw, dude, it was all made back in like, 1912. It’s stored in this giant warehouse, like a silo. Full of it! It won’t go bad so they store it there and bag some up every year for dorks like you.” He smiled down at Sam, tucking him into the sleeping bag before slipping in to zip it up around them.

“You foolin’ me ag’n?” Sam curled up into Dean’s arms, his eyelashes brushing against Dean’s neck.

“Maybe. Where do _you_ think they come from, Sammy?” Dean closed his eyes. Good memories were made tonight, despite his misstep. That’s all he cared about, even if Dad saw the candy stash come morning.

“Silly, from the Great Pumpkin!” Sam whispered as he yawned, drifting off to sleep. Dean hoped his little brother’s dreams were full of the kind of fun the Peanuts gang had, and never ventured into the true horrors and frights that went well beyond Halloween.


End file.
